


Foreclosure

by girlunafraid23



Series: Our Theme Song [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Standing in the first shitty apartment they ever shared after years of being together gave Mickey chills. He hated the apartment when they lived there together, and hell, he still hated it."</p><p>Mickey and Ian break into their very first apartment they shared before Ian was deployed. Mickey finally shows Ian how much he missed him. (Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreclosure

**Author's Note:**

> The Old Apartment - Barenaked Ladies
> 
>  
> 
> "Broke into the old apartment, this is where we used to live. Broken glass, broke and hungry, broken hearts and broken bones. This is where we used to live. Why did you paint the walls? Why did you clean the floor? Why did you plaster over the hole I punched in the door? This is where we used to live."

Standing in the first shitty apartment they ever shared after years of being together gave Mickey chills. He hated the apartment when they lived there together, and hell, he still hated it. The place was rundown and the owners before them gave the bedroom a permanent smell of meth that could never go away. He could remember having to sleep with the windows open no matter how cold it was outside.

Ian had walked by the building a few days ago and when he saw the foreclosure sign, he told Mickey they should break in and see if it was any different from when they had moved out. At first, Mickey thought that it was a stupid idea. He knew that Ian hated the place just as much as he did so why would they want to risk breaking and entering for that shithole? 

It took a few days but Ian had somehow managed to convince him to do it anyways. The building only had four floors which was small for that part of New York and it was literally falling apart. Mickey sneered at the building, his lips curling up at the sight of it. "Why are we here again," he asked Ian in a bitter tone, but the boy beside him only shrugged.

At first, all they could do was stare at the building. Mickey didn't particularly want to go inside and by the looks of it, Ian was having second thoughts. He watched Ian staring at the building, his eyes glistening with nostalgia though. Mickey rolled his eyes, before bumping his shoulder against Ian's, "Come on. Let's get this over with."

They walked around to the alley and pulled down the fire escape, which squeaked loudly, making Mickey shudder at the noise. When it finally touched the ground, Mickey waved his hand at it, ushering Ian to go first. Partly because he didn't want to be the one to test it and partly because if Ian slipped, he'd probably be able to steady him.  
"What the fuck is that smell," Mickey asked, climbing up behind Ian, enjoying the view of his ass. Maybe it wasn't a horrible idea. 

He heard him chuckle as they continued to climb past the first floor window, "I think that's dead body smell." Mickey groaned while Ian continued to laugh at his own joke.  
When they finally reached the third floor window to their own apartment, Ian looked back at Mickey with his eyebrows raised. "Do I smash the window in or something," he asked, curiously. 

"How the fuck would I know that? Check to see if it will open first, I guess. Jesus Gallagher, you were the one in the fucking army, I figured you'd know how to break into our shitty apartment," He said, looking down at the ground. If he just climbed three stories up a fire escape that felt like it was going to collapse under him in an alley that could possibly be the home of several dead bodies for nothing, he was going to kill Ian.

Ian started muttering under his breath quietly enough so that he couldn't hear him, and started to pull at the window, grunting while the window screeched in protest. He watched Ian pull away for a moment, before sighing heavily and attempting to push the frame up. 

They both heard the snap of the window sill and all too quickly, the entire window fell inward and the glass shattered on the floor. The two of them froze in place, before Ian glanced down with wide eyes. Mickey stared back, waiting for his reaction to see if he was going to stay or run. But then he saw his face breaking out in one of his famous grins that made Mickey's legs shake which he was cursing him for at that moment especially.

"I guess we can go in now," Ian said, chuckling under his breath and swinging his good leg in the window. Mickey glared at his smirk, but at the same time trying to bite back his own smile. 

When Ian got through the window without working his knee up, Mickey followed suit, pulling himself into their old living room with ease. "Jesus Christ, I didn't think it could look any shittier than before," Mickey grumbled, glancing around at the once ugly blue carpet that now looked a deathly grey couple. 

Ian smiled, throwing his arm over his shoulder, "We got out just in time, I guess." Mickey snorted in agreement, looking at the broken glass at the floor, carefully stepping over it and towards the kitchen.  
The walls were painted an ugly green since they had moved out and he wondered if you still had to shake the stove before turning it on, if it would turn on at all. "Hey, the hole in the wall is still there from when you kicked it and got your foot stuck."

"Don't fucking remind me," Mickey muttered at Ian's bright smile, thinking of the time it took him a good ten minutes just to remove his foot from the wall. They didn't even bother plastering over it, just left the hole there for the next owners to deal with. 

Together, they walked towards the bedroom and smirked at the stain on the floor, not even bothering to mention it. "They didn't even remove the dead mice from the mouse traps," Ian pointed out, which made Mickey want to gag. That wasn't helping the smell at all. 

How they were able to spend a year in this place together, Mickey didn't know. Well, Mickey spent a good part of that year alone after Ian was deployed for the first time, but he didn't want to think about that. 

But then of course, he became curious if they were still there. He walked towards the bedroom window that had a nice view of the building next to them and another dark alleyway. On the wall next to it, where several tally marks that Mickey had put there each week that Ian was gone. He felt his heart tighten at the thought. He had been so worried Ian would never come home and each tally reminded him that he hadn't gotten bad news yet.

"What are those," Ian said, making him jump. He didn't turn around to meet Ian's gaze, he knew what he was talking about. He watched as Ian slid his fingers across each carved line, looking at them curiously. "I don't think I've ever noticed them before. Were they always here?"

Mickey shook his head, "No. I put them there." Ian's finger was still sliding over them when Mickey touched his hand lightly before twining their fingers together. He felt uncomfortable and unsure about telling Ian what they were for, but he wanted to tell him anyways. Show him how worried he had made him so he would never leave again. "I put a new one there every week you were gone..."

He felt Ian's hand tense underneath his, before he turned around to look at him with sad eyes. Mickey couldn't scold him for getting upset about the past, because Ian shook his head like he knew what he was about to say and then pressed his lips against Mickey's. It was instinct now to grab on to Ian's hips, pressing them closer together and Ian always complied by running one hand into his hair and resting the other by his neck. 

"Don't ever fucking leave again," Mickey said in a quiet voice when they pulled apart, his lips still grazing Ian's.

Ian smiled weakly at him before shaking his head, "I don't plan on it." And then he pulled him into another kiss, this one full of promises rather than regret. And in the end, Mickey was sort of, kinda glad he let Ian drag him to their first apartment.


End file.
